


I'm not your hero (but that doesn't mean I wasn't brave)

by suzakukills



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Casual Sex, Drunkenness, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzakukills/pseuds/suzakukills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The courage you need to confess sometimes comes from the most unexpected person: Your sex friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not your hero (but that doesn't mean I wasn't brave)

"Let’s stop this."

His voice is loud, as if he’s screaming at you. The blond is buttoning his jeans and slipping his shirt on, and from the bed you admire his well-toned abs before they disappear completely under the expensive shirt with the Yves Saint Laurent brand all over it.

"Hey, I’m talking to you, Kagamicchi," his tongue clicks, and he bends his knee over the foot of the bed, his honey colored eyes staring at you - waiting not for a reply, but for your agreement.

"Stop what?" and you yawn, pulling the covers with brute strength and making him slip forward. Fast as he is tho, he manages to do a 180 and fall flat on his back rather than on his face, but you’re already crawling towards him, your face hovering above his. "Stop what?" you ask again, a smirk painted on your lips as you stare at him, his eyes filled with anger.

He sighs, and his left hand touches your face softly, his fingers caressing your cheek - and you close your eyes, innately, but instead of his lips on yours, you feel him flick your forehead.

 

"This. Us. Sleeping together," he mutters back, before rolling from under you and standing up again.

He doesn’t look back at you, bending down to grab his sunglasses (knocked to the floor by last night’s activities).

"Well, say something, you look like a fish out of water," he chuckles, adjusting himself in front of the mirror you’d specially bought for him (those long, full body ones).

You heard him. You heard him. Did you hear him though? You were shaking your head and pinching your arm subtley. Your head cocked to the side as your upper lip quivered.

"When you say it like that you make it sound like we were fuck buddies or something, Kise," and you don’t move from your spot in bed, looking up at the ceiling because how could you even look at his face now. 

"Weren’t we, though?" no hesitation in his voice.

You probably didn’t even feel yourself spring up, and before you knew it you were standing in front of him. His eyes widened, and he looked away, pointing down. 

Of course, you were naked.

You hold up our hand, motioning for him to wait, before turning around and pulling the bed sheets and wrapping them sloppily around your waist. “Of course we weren’t. We are dating.” 

"Dating?" and he’s scoffing. 

You can feel your blood boil, because you may be older than when you first met, and you may have a better control over your emotions but he managed to turn you into a child with just a single expression.

Was this some sort of prank? It had to be, right.

"What else do you call this? We go out shopping, catch a late movie, play one on one’s together, you bring me gifts from your trips, I cook for you, you even left some clothes in that drawer you didn’t think I notice you emptied," and you shrug, pointing out the obvious.

"Huh? You do all of that stuff with Kurokocchi too, don’t you?" and his brows are raised, maybe with contempt.

Words are useless.

You dart forward and kiss him, almost missing his lips and half-kissing his cheek, and you feel him tense up but you know how to do it (after months of doing it, how couldn’t you?). So you put yourselfback on track, and your right hand pulls him close to you as your tongue becomes daring and you make him open his lips for you, frenching him until he’s panting and pushing his hands forward to create some distance.

"I don’t do this with him," you are panting, regaining you breath and he’s turned red, looking away.

"But I know who you would rather be doing it with, remember?" and his hand is covering his mouth, as he wipes it.

No reply, really, because he may be sort of right. This whole thing had started because you both had crushes you would never confess to, yours was named Aomine Daiki, and his, well you were pretty sure it was that perpetually irritated guy with the deep blue eyes and flexible muscles.

"See?" he put his hand on your shoulder, and it was cold, so cold that you couldn’t believe you had both been kissing so intensely a minute ago.

"It’s okay, I mean, I know that’s why we even  went to bed together but I’m just tired, you know? I’ve decided that I want to let go of Senpai and therefore there’s no need to keep doing this, you know?" His hand resting on the door knob, pressuring you.

"So what? I was a replacement for that guy?" your hands must be trembling, but your eyes were blurry, and you could feel the anger rip through you. 

"Calm down," Kise stepped back.

"I am calm!!!" but of course you weren’t, from the expression on his face you could tell you weren’t.

"Listen, I wasn’t consulting you on the matter. I am going to stop sleeping with you, okay? I’m sure we will go back to being friends eventually, okay? I’m leaving now, I have an appointment early with my manager, " he non-chalantly looks at his watch and turns his back on you.

You open your mouth to stop him, say anything, but words don’t come out - and maybe it’s because he was right, maybe you were just fuck buddies after all.

**

"Have you ever been  in love?" the question nearly makes Momoi drop the dish she was washing in the sink.

"I think I have," she answers after an awkward pause, eyeing Kagami, who is picking up the dishes from the table. 

"What’s it like?" he sets them down on the other side of the sink.

She opens her mouth to reply, but the voice that pipes up is not hers.

"I’m back with the beer," Aomine annouces, setting the bags in the now-empty table.

"Just the beers?" Momoi squeals, pouting.

"No, I brought your damn chocolates too," he sighs, exhausted, and walks up to both of them, slinging his arms around them. 

"Oi, Satsuki, grow up a little, it’s uncomfortable like this," he complains, having to shift his weight entirely to Kagami.

"As If I’d want to be used as your arm-rest anyway, Dai-chan! Now go away, I’m having a talk with Kagamin," she finishes another dish and puts it away.

"Or better yet, help us dry those," the red head interrupts, motioning for Momoi to keep quiet about their earlier conversation.

She winks at him, catching on. “Yeah, do something to contribute for once, you’re like the worst roomate ever. I can’t believe Kagamin would let you live with him!”

"Shut up, you’re a guest here, don’t nag!" Aomine growled, impatiently, but grabbed the rag eitherway and began to dry the dishes.

Silence fell upon them, and for a moment Kagami could pretend everything was okay, and that there was no lingering awkwardness in him when he was with Aomine. Being with Momoi helped a lot, so she was over more often nowadays; and she was right about one thing. 

He still couldn’t believe he had let Aomine become his roommate. 

What would Kise think?

***

"Kagami! Open up!!!!" The pounding on the door woke  the redhead up, who wasn’t even asleep to begin with, he opened his eyes drowsily. Thinking he’d probably imagined that.

"Kagami!" The voice was louder, and it most definitely belonged to Aomine. He wasn’t so sleepy anymore, he struggled to sit up and rushed towards the door. He had a key, didn’t he? 

"Hey, open u-"

Aomine lost his footing, stumbling forward, as Kagami opened the door and he had nothing to lean on, despite their similar height and weight, he was still a 187 lb man that was tumblingon top of him and full force at that.

Unable to hold him correctly, they both fell down -ostentatiously- with Aomine landing on top of him, his breath caressing the redhead’s neck.

"I’m home," he mumbled, hiccuping. 

"And drunk too."

"Shut up, it’s my day off tomorrow," he squirmed on top of Kagami, burying his face in his neck.

"Hey, drunkard, this is the entryway," and he ignored the warmth he felt, and the tickling he felt as the other one spoke.

"Carry me to bed, Bakagami," was all Aomine could muster, in between long pauses and jumbled words.

"Idiot. You’re like 190, i’m just going to leave you here and bring you a blanket," and he attempted to push him from on top of him and slither away, but Aomine’s dead weight was a force to be reckoned with.

"You smell good, were you with a girl?" 

"Two actually," and an unusually high giggling followed as Aomine’s grip on Kagami’s shirt tightened.

A loud thud followed, and Aomine was getting acquainted with the hard, and cold, floor.

"Pick yourself up, you drunkard," Kagami spat, walking away and leaving him there. Going into his room had never been such a relief as it was now, for a moment - he actually thought, felt,  like they could have - no, he needed to let it go.

He should have never let him move in, this whole ‘friends’ charade was ending him.

Having to put up with this incontrollable urge to kiss him, or push him up against the wall, ha, like Aomine would ever let him do that.

He sighed, and lately that was all he could do, plopping down on the bed. Too preoccupied with his thoughts, he didn’t notice the door open and Aomine slip inside, nearly stumbling on Kagami’s misplaced books.

"Hey."

The red head shifted to his side, wanting him to go away.

"Sorry."

"I thought you were drunk."

"Not as drunk as you think," Aomine sat down on the bed, next to him.

"What do you want? I have to get up early tomorrow so make it quick," Kagami buried his face in his pillow, not wanting to look at him.

"You’ll never guess who I ran into today," he began, "Kise, and he was with that Senpai of his from High School." 

Kagami turned to meet Aomine, finally, the sound of Kise’s name made him feel some weird guilt, and he felt his stomach sink.

"and?"

"Apparently they’re like dating, I mean they were just having dinner at this restaurant my agent took me to, real fancy and shit, but they had this aura around them, like they seemed like a couple," he shook his head, and for once Kagami wished he could see his eyes, and his expression, but the room was too dark.

"Eh? That sly fox, he said he was giving up…" but the words had already left his lips before he could stop them. If anything he felt genuinely relieved that at least one of them had grasped a happy ending. 

"What?" Aomine’s hands were clinging to the neck of his shirt, and up close he could see his expression, his eyes wild with something that he couldn’t quite recognize, and the scent of whiskey escaping his breath.

"He was gay?" Aomine’s face was too close to his, and he felt himself intoxicated just by that sweet smell of alcohol, so he pushed himself forward and covered the remaining distance, kissing him sloppily as their teeth bumped into one another.

Aomine didn’t move away, but his hands released his shirt and Kagami fell back. 

Silence.

"Shit, you’re gay too?" 

"Get out."

"Huh?"

"I said get out!" Kagami’s voice was trembling, even as he yelled, and Aomine couldn’t bring himself to move from the bed. Instead he stared at the man laying in it, he was covering his face with his arms.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Shut up, get out, you’re drunk."

"Fuck, Kagami, I’m not that drunk, you just kissed me, so spill it. Are you jealous because of Kise or something?"

"Get out of my room or I’m going to kiss you again!"

Aomine didn’t move.

Kagami lived up to his threat, pulling Aomine down and kissing him away. 

Hands became curious, and the redhead felt a hand snake under his shirt, roaming and desperate, trying to find a place to rest, brushing past his nipples, as if he was checking that he was indeed a man.

Embarrasment swept him up, and instead he grabbed both of his hands and set them down in his waist, never breaking the desperate contact of their lips.

Aomine broke away for a second, climbing on top of him, before bending down and licking his neck, all the way up to his earlobe, stopping there and whispering something Kagami couldn’t comprehend.

Not one to sit idle, Kagami sucked on his neck,before biting down playfully, his reaction was perfect - he arched his back and his hips pressed down on Kagami’s own.

They could feel each other’s state down there.

"Fuck," Aomine said, a hand full of red hair as he pulled on it and exposed the other boy’s neck. 

"If you stop now we can still go back," his voice low, as if he didn’t mean to say anything at all, but he was heard.

"Maybe I’m gay too?" was all he managed to answer, his blue eyes looking at him the same way he looked at those erotic magazines. 

"I’ll kill you if you regret this in the morning."

**

"So, how’s it going?" Kagami’s nervousness evident, as he clinked the ice on his glass.

"It’s going good, I can’t complain, and how about you?" Kise’s professional smiled as he replied.

"Don’t do that," the red head mumbled, "Don’t give me that bullshit smile."

"Oh," the blond raised one eyebrow, and a smile painted itself on his lips, this time a real one, "How should I smile then, Kagamicchi?"

"I’m your friend, not your fan or something, so just be yourself."

The waiter’s presence interrupting them, as he set down the plates of  things that Kagami couldn’t even pronounce (all Kise’s doing of course).

"I heard you hooked up with Aominecchi, Congratulations," his words weren’t laced with any sort of intent, instead he reached for his fork, but Kagami’s hand stopped him, gripping him tightly.

"Who told you?"

"Momocchi, of course, don’t worry, I asked."

Neither moved their hands for another second.

"People are staring, Kagamicchi, let go," Kise whispered.

"So you mind if they stare at us but not when you’re with Kasamatsu?" he let go and sat back on his chair, rubbing his temple. 

"I did not come here to be treated like this, I mean, the only reason I accepted this invitation was because we haven’t seen each other for over half a year so…" the sound of the chair sliding back, was all Kagami needed to look at him properly.

"Wait. I’m sorry."

Kise took a look at him, and sat back down, “Not going well, huh?”

"How did you know Kasamatsu was the one?"

"I didn’t. I mean, think about it, another guy? A really violent one at that, I seriously thought he hated my guts the first couple of months, but I guess hearts just choose," his delicate hand darted forward and he grabbed his glass of wine, sipping it eleganty. 

"It’s true. We hooked up but nothing’s changed and we haven’t had sex since that time last month."

The blond nearly spat his wine out, at the lack of delicay Kagami had to treat these subjects, some things really didn’t change.

"Have you tried asking him how he feels about the whole thing?" 

"I think he regrets it, I mean, I told him he’d regret it but he just wanted to do it anyways, you know," he buried his face in his hands.

"Listen, I’ll tell you something, if I had just talked to Senpai about my feelings from the get-go, I wouldn’ve wasted so much time with someone else, we both felt the same way but I just had to take the first step."

"Gee, thanks," A smile on his lips, despite his offended tone, and he sipped on his glass of water.

"Sorry, I meant-"

"I know what you mean, I guess I’m just really bad at this stuff."

"That’s what’s charming about you, Kagamicchi."

He gave him another smile, this time his whole front row of teeth showing, and Kagami had to turn away, he was too adorable for his own damn good.

"I think maybe I did love you, Kise."

"Stupid, what are you saying, I would never cheat on Senpai," the blond turned away dramatically, before both of them burst in laughter.

"No, but really, I’m happy for you, congratulations," 

"Thank you,"

Maybe he had loved him after all.

**

"Momoi told Kise we’re dating," dropping the bomb at dinner time was the easiest way to open the discussion, and may Momoi forgive him for using her as a scapegoat.

"Huh?" Aomine looked up, slurping the pasta that they’d cooked for dinner (or more like Kagami cooked and he just watched).

"I met with him earlier and he asked me about us."

"What did you tell him?"

"Well, are we?"

"Are we what?"

"Dating, I mean." 

The silence that fell upon them was akin to the one they had shared after they had had sex a month ago.  Awkward, anxious, weird.

"Do you want to?" Aomine stabbed the meatball with his fork, without ever looking at the red head as he spoke.

"Do you?"

"Hey, quit it with the question game, just answer the question, Bakagami."

"What if I said Yes?"

"I told you to quit it with the questions," he sighed, dropping his fork. "Well, we could date," he managed, motioning for him to speak next.

"Eitherway, next time I’m putting it on, that shit hurt like hell," Aomine grabbed the fork and resumed eating, the red head bursted into laughter.

"Is that why we haven’t done it again?" his laughter continued and he had to turn away from Aomine. "I’m sorry, I was too excited."

"Shut up, stop laughing, I said I’m sticking it in you next time," He threated him, pointing at him with his fork.

"So, we’re dating now?"

"God, Yes, do you want me to get down on one knee and ask you or something?"

"Would you?"

Meatball straight to Kagami’s face, after all Aomine’s formless shoots were unstoppable.

"Is this what you were being all weird about? I thought you had a thing for Kise, the way you acted that night was hella weird."

"Impossible! I like you," he said loudly, almost accusing him, but immediately he turned around. He felt his cheeks and ears turn red, "Damn it, this is so embarrasing, let’s just finish dinner."

"I like you too, otherwise why would I’ve done that stuff with you?" and just the same, he dropped the fork and turned away, "Ah, shit, it is embarrasing."

"I really want to do it now," Aomine stood up, his right hand gripping Kagami’s wrist tightly. He didn’t stop pulling until they arrived to the redhead’s room.

"Do you even know what you’re doing I think-"

"Shut up, Bakagami."

"Make me," he taunted.

They were both idiots. 

He made a mental note to thank Kise, he had helped him in so much more ways than one. He felt free, lighter, because the idiot he had fallen in love with in high school was crawling on top of him and getting ready to straddle him.

and maybe, maybe he would let him.

 


End file.
